Honor Effect
by The Pen Name Writer
Summary: One thing Humanity learned from Apollyon was War and that they should always be prepared for it. Now hundreds of years the three factions of Humanity have united and set their eyes to the stars.
1. Chapter 1

ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS

Honor Effect

Chapter 1

Our story begins with a Kensei. A Kensei name Hiroi Naoki, what makes this Kensei so special is that he had been assigned by the Shogun herself to investigate the recent crash site of what they believed to be an Alien ship that crashed from getting too close to the planets orbit. What they had found had put the future of Humanity in his hands.

* * *

(Earth)

Naoki looked upon the crash site, it was devastating for the ship and most likely the crew. But one thing was bothering him. 'Where is all the blood?' Naoki thought knowing a crash like this would be messy. He looked around and not a single drop of blood could be seen. 'A crash like this would have body parts, gore, and blood everywhere.' Naoki thought. He looked behind him to see his soldiers clearing out wreckage to the bridge of the ship which had somehow survived the crash.

It would be hours until the way to the bridge would be clear, Naoki went back to his tent to ponder on recent events. The ship was not human, it was proof of living intelligent alien life. He remembered how they found the Prothean ruins almost seventy years ago it was before he was born. He remembered all the time his teacher went on about on about it being "An important chapter in Humanity's history." They could have taken all that technology and entered a Golden age, but the three leaders at the time said this would lead them vulnerable to an enemy that had mastered this technology far longer than Humanity. So Humanity had made its own FTL Warp Travel, this lead to an era of news technology's being invented, like power Swords, Axes, Spears ext. Then the making of an alloy now called Honorarium, it was super light, easy to make, and strong enough that it could take a beating from a Berserker. Naoki was pulled from his thoughts by a captain.

* * *

"Daimyo Hiroi we have cleared a path to the bridge as you order." The captain said while bowing.

"Tell your men they have earned a rest you however and you four best troops will accompany me in there," Naoki said while walking out of his tent with Captain following him.

"Yes, my Daimyo I shall see to it right away." The Captain said before running off.

Naoki stood by the entrance to the bridge waiting for the Captain to return with his best troops. Naoki swore he heard something moving inside the bridge, this caused him to raise his guard while tightening his grip on his weapon. It wasn't long before the Captain returned with his four best troops and asked.

"Is something bothering you Daimyo?" The Captain asked concerned that his Daimyo was angry or bothered by something.

"I heard movement inside I suggest you and your men keep your guard up." Naoki said as he pried open the door. Naoki and his men entered the ship with caution hands tightening more and more around the handles of their blades and shields. Then in front of them walked out a machine with a flashlight for the head?

"This platform greets you Daimyo Hiroi Naoki." The Machine said in flawless Japanese.

(End Of Chapter 1)

Ok, I want to say thank you, people, for putting up with my laziness and lack of faith in my writing ability. I hope this version is a lot better and I do not plan on abandoning my current stories.


	2. Chapter 2 teaser

ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS  
Honor Effect  
Chapter 2

After Hiroi had made peaceful contact with the Geth dubbed Gundan they had brought him to The Grand Palace of the three kingdoms. Now the three are coming to speak with Gundan to see if he is truly here for the reasons he says he is.

"Dayimo Hiroi you come to us saying that the machine has been watching us for years not mention has accessed highly classified information which is only known by the three leaders of are people!" Yelled Empress Tsutsumi Koneko leader of The Chosen.

"Yes Gundan did do that but he offered information about the Galaxy and classified information that the Geth have."

"And how do you know this information is true! For all, we know this machine could be trying to enslave our race! Said Jarl Valgard Thorgeirsson the leader of The Warborn.

"As fascinating as it is to know we aren't alone in the universe we can't just believe everything he says if they want us to Allie with them they must show they can be trusted, this is the future of mankind we are talking about." said King Oudart leader of The Iron Legion.

" Great leaders I understand your concern but as the Geth have told us there is a larger Galaxy out there and it's full of races that for all we know could be Warmongers. Gundan has brought to my attention of what is the most pressing of these."Said Hiroi.

"We Geth found the cause of the Prothean extinction, The Protheans were wiped out by the Old Machines or Reapers as the Protheans designated them." Said Gundan.

"For all, we know this machine could be lying trying to scare us into an alliance with them." Warned Tsutsumi.

"We are willing to give you proof of their existence the planet Klendagon has a derelict Reaper above it, This platform does not advise going onto the wreck due to the Indoctrination field being active." Warned Gundan.

The three leaders looked at each other knowing each other well enough to know what the other was think they nodded their heads to each other and turned back to Gundan.

"Very well if you show us this proof of the Reapers existence we will Allie with the Geth." 


End file.
